Descubriendo
by Midori Tora
Summary: A veces así nos llega el amor, como el Poema no. 4 de Pablo Neruda ¿No.?


***/*/*/*Descubriendo.*/*/*/***

**_Esta historia participa en el Especial de San Valentín "14 cartas de amor y una declaración desesperada" de la Comunidad Sakuriana. Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen._**

"Es la mañana llena de tempestad  
en el corazón del verano…"

No sé por qué motivo comienzo a recordar el poema del escrito Latino del cual no recuerdo el nombre, tal vez es porque llevo mucho tiempo a fuera y ahora que lo pienso, parece verano a pesar de estar en invierno. Es un día cálido y no tengo idea del porqué. Algo que no me sorprende en lo absoluto es el ajetreo; gente entrando y saliendo de tiendas, algunos con grandes muñecos de felpa, otros con flores y chocolates, alguna parejita riendo y tomándose de la mano, un bullicio que lleva al consumismo… Si, este día es especial para muchas personas, pero no los culpo, tal vez estaría igual si las circunstancias fueran otras.

Intento recordar la continuación del poema, algo de las nubes.

"Como pañuelos blancos de adiós viajan las nubes,  
el viento las sacude con sus viajeras manos."

Encuentro un parque, que no reconozco, creo que he caminado bastantes. Entro y observo un camino que va entre pequeñas colinas y diversas esculturas, son buenas, definitivamente es un parque temático. Miro al cielo y noto las nubes, como en el poema, imagino el viento como manos que se las llevan a pasear a otros lados.

Continúo mi paseo y me detengo frente a una de las esculturas que lleva por título "Los novios"; son dos siluetas humanoides tomadas de la mano y sentadas en una banca,

"Innumerable corazón del viento  
latiendo sobre nuestro silencio enamorado."

Realmente el artista evoco muy bien los sentimientos que quería que esos dos reflejaran, no puedo evitar sonreír y hacer la alusión a ese par: Un silencio Enamorado.

Me quedo un momento contemplando la escultura y recordando el poema.

"Zumbando entre los árboles, orquestal y divino,  
como una lengua llena de guerras y de cantos."

A que se habrá querido referir Neruda… ¡oh, sí! Se llama Neruda, Pablo Neruda.

— ¡Ay no!

Escucho lejano tras de mí, me dispongo a girarme cuando algo choca contra mi zapato; tomo la pequeña esfera cubierta en celofán.

— ¿Pero qué…? —y muchas otras caen del pequeño montículo situado tras de mí y tas ellas una chica corre, supongo que son de ella.

La cortesía no me falla, así que comienzo a recoger las pequeñas pelotitas. Cuando estoy pronto a acercarme a la última, puedo ver el pie de la chica apunto de pisar una de las esferas.

—Oye, espera…

— ¡Ah! —escucho un grito; la muy torpe se resbalo con ella y ahora está sobre mí y las pelotitas de nuevo regadas.

— ¡Oh!, discúlpame por favor. —me dice mientras se incorpora lentamente.

_¡Que torpe!,_ digo para mí y la imito mientras me reviso el brazo sobre el cual caí. Aún tengo una de las pelotas en mi mano así que se la extiendo.

—No te preocupes. —toma el objeto aun en mi mano y levanta la mirada hacia mí, me regala una sonrisa y puedo ver unas enormes esmeraldas brillantes. En ese momento mi cuerpo sufre una parálisis acompañada de un cosquilleo rotundo. _¿Pero qué carajos? _pienso. No entendía nada, que le sucedía a mi cuerpo, temblaba como una hoja y al mismo tiempo no reaccionaba a mis pensamientos, jamás me había pasado. Cuando pude reaccionar ella ya me había quitado la pelotita de la mano.

"Viento que lleva en rápido robo la hojarasca  
y desvía las flechas latientes de los pájaros."

Ahora comprendo que esas flechas desviadas, todas me golpearon a mí.

—Mi nombre es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura, pero no me digas Sak, no sé por qué pero no me gusta, suena a Saco o Sacar o algo así… — dice toda esa verborrea al compás de una risita nerviosa, tal vez por el tremendo golpe que me dio aún se sentía apenada. Mientras habla no puedo evitar echarle una mirada: sus cabellos alborotados cobrizos por la caída y su carrera, sus mejillas arreboladas por las mismas razones, sus jeans un poco sucios de pasto y tierra, su sonrisa nerviosa, sus lindas curvas… ¡Oh por dios! Realmente estoy divagando tengo que detenerme.

—Li Shaoran —la interrumpo y hago una reverencia, en parte para evitar que note el ardor de mi rostro.

—Mucho gust… ¡oh mi dios! —se acerca a mí y me toma del brazo, por lo cual no puedo evitar un pequeño gemido.

—Te has lastimado por mi culpa, déjame ayudarte. —comienza a tocarme y no se en que momento traía esa mochila colgando de sus hombros de dónde saca un botellón de agua, moja un pedazo de papel con ella y comienza a frotarme la herida. Algo anda mal conmigo, no sé qué le sucede a mi cuerpo cuando esta chica se acerca demasiado a mí o me toca, tal vez soy alérgico a ella, ¿si no, que otra explicación entonces?

"Viento que la derriba en ola sin espuma  
y sustancia sin peso, y fuegos inclinados."

Recuerdo parte del poema, para no tener que pensar en mi alegría a esa chica y tratar de controlar todo mi ser. Ella está muy cerca de mi casi siento su respiración en mi brazo que se recorre al hombro, luego al pecho y hasta mi cabeza, eso ocasiona que mi cara comience a arder. Me giro; ella nota mi temblor y fija su vista en mí.

—Lo siento, ¿Estoy siendo muy brusca? —pregunta escudriñando mi rostro y con evidente preocupación.

—N…o no te preocupes, estoy bien. —giro mi cara aún más, sus ojos sobre mi me ponen muy nervioso.

"Se rompe y se sumerge su volumen de besos  
combatido en la puerta del viento del verano"

Sigo recordando, lamentablemente es la última estrofa y para mi suerte ella termina.

—Ya está. —dice con orgullo y mete todas sus cosas de nuevo a su mochila, antes de cerrarla extrae una pequeña bandita, le quita los adhesivos y la coloca sobre la herida.

— ¡Listo! —después de decir esto, le da un pequeño beso a mi brazo casi imperceptible, justo sobre los rasguños antes hechos. Noto que lo hizo casi por inercia porque al momento se separa de mí bruscamente y comienza a jugar con sus dedos y las mejillas totalmente rojas; la verdad se ve muy adorable.

—Y…o lo siento, sucede que mi madre hace eso cada vez que nos…otros… bueno… —hago un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.

—No te preocupes, estoy mucho mejor, gracias. —le sonrió y ella parece estar más tranquila, ahora fija sus hermosas esmeraldas sobre mí, si, lo admito son hermosos sus ojos, aunque sus mejillas aun parecen dos apetitosas fresas, dios en que pienso, en fin.

—Quieres ir a comer un helado. —le pregunto de repente, no sé, tal vez para que deje de mirarme así, me pone nervioso, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tiene planes. Los chocolates que traía, seguramente eran para su novio. —Bueno, si ya tienes planes… —le digo señalando las esferitas.

—No, para nada. Mañana entregaré los chocolates a mis amigos. Me encantaría ir contigo. —Me sonríe y es el fin para mí. Ahora lo entiendo, lo comprendo todo al ver su hermosa sonrisa y sus cabellos bailando al compás del viento.

* * *

N.A: Hola! Lindos los poemas de esta compilación de Neruda, no?

El que me toco me encanto (Poema 4), ya que describe una manera hermosa en la que nos llega el amor (si, soy extremadamente cursi. Quemenme en leña rosa si quieren), de golpe y bruscamente, a veces así sucede y no hay quien escape.

Espero les guste la historia, algunas veces suelo hacer lo mismo, camino y pienso algún extracto de algún libro, poema o historia que pueda ir con el momento (o hago el propio) es muy relajante, se los recomiendo.

Saludos y gracias por su atención.

P.D. Por cierto "El Parque de Las Esculturas" existe, esta acá en México, espero poder poner la foto de la escultura en cuestión pronto.


End file.
